


A Good Idea

by HENRAthaeverloving



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, LANOS, Manhunters, Queen Aya, srs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HENRAthaeverloving/pseuds/HENRAthaeverloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all seemed like a good idea at first but what would happen when he'd find her?<br/>[Takes place after episode23]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first srs Razaya fic which ended up not being as smutty as I thought it would be.

It had seemed like a good idea until it was finally executed which only resulted with him drifting through space- alone and with no idea where to start or go to find her- Aya and then what?

It was the same question Hal had asked:  
 _And then what?_ _What would you do? What would you say, if you found her?_

Razer hadn't thought of that part, he could feel himself regress into that old impulsive nature and it was only the desperate adrenalin fuelling this stupid idea that prevented him from mulling over the shame of letting down Saint Walker and those two idiot green lanterns that he had come to slowly view as friends.

But what did they care? They wouldn't understand, they gave up on her but he didn't. He knew that she hadn't completely succumb to the anti-matter, he remembered that moment on Zamaron when he had called her- she hesitated. That was proof wasn't it? She hesitated to hurt him and for him that gave him hope. It was a second chance and that opportunity to make it better was his drive to go forward with this idea, knowing that there was a good chance this could get him killed by the man-hunters or even Aya herself.

 

E M O T I O N S   D E T E C T E D

That made him completely snap out of his thoughts, he was surrounded by the man-hunters! He cursed that he had let his emotions become a beacon for them. There was nothing more frustrating nor rage-inducing like the realisation of failure. Razer had wanted to merely collapse and let the man-hunters do away with him. He trembled, knowing that his life was going to be snuffed out at any moment with the thought of never telling Aya what she meant to him.

_But she hesitated_

_That's your chance_  
Seize it  
Seize it

_SEIZE IT!_

If he was going to die, then he was going to die knowing that he fought for what she helped him believe in- a second chance. Turning the frustration and fear into the searing aura of rage, he yelled a battle-cry and charged into the crowd of fluorescent barrels.

Suddenly a pain struck him driving him back away from them and the last thing he had heard before blacking out was the harrowing phrase:

N O   M A N   E S C A P E S   T H E   M A N H U N T E R S

 

*

 

Seeing his slack corpse before her only confirmed how flawed and inferior emotions were.

She traced her hands on the graze the man-hunters had made, she had pre-empted his actions and decided to play into his impulsive optimism. She instructed them to bring him here alive. She had decided to have him brought to an abandoned vessel as a reminder of how she could easily obliterate the interceptor- make him learn that his impulses only led him to loss.

But he was here; she hesitated just like she had done on Zamaron when he called her and as she gave a split second to consider the possibility of a responding to whatever ounce of emotion that remained- he groaned.

He was alive just as she intended, which was a very disturbing thought for her that he still bore some kind of relevance to her. She stomped her foot onto his chest and started to grind her heel into him- ignoring the possibility that this act felt pleasurable and reasoned that she was only merely doing this to show him that her logic could dwarf and dominate him!

She ground her heel deeper into him causing the red lantern to awake with a cry of pain, which was soon choked out by her heel striking into his chest.

“Aya?” he croaked, she grabbed him by the scruff as she hoisted him up and struck her hand across his face.

As she alternated the strikes between the front and back of her hand, she expected him to be riled with pain and the fear of imminent death at her hand and instead she was confronted with a surge of blood rushing throughout his frame- causing a steadying rise in his temperature.

“I love you” he had attempted to say, the slapping had cease as she threw him back onto the floor.

“My analysis detects that it is not love that you crave for but merely a physical function” she sauntered toward him, almost smiling at the sheer genius at her justification of her action, “you crave lust, the base function of intercourse stripped away of its irrelevant attachments.”

“No! I love you” he gulped as her foot pressed into his groin. He writhed as her foot started to rub his erection.

“There is no depth to your proclamation Razer, only emptiness- only lust.” With her other foot, she dragged her heel up from his neck and stopped at his chin.

“It would be so simple to erase you” she mused, “however I will consider this thought when you are relieved of your base sexual requirement”.

 

Razer grabbed her ankle to stop the want her heel was unleashing onto him, “Aya, I know that you still can feel, you hesitated when you could've killed me on Zamaron!”

With a swift and cold efficiency, she lifted her foot from his chin and drove it onto the grip he had on her ankle. He hissed as she pressed harder into his groin.

“Negative, I have rendered myself devoid of emotional attachment”, relinquishing her feet respectively from his hand and groin, she straddled him and gripped his neck.

“Understand Razer, that love is an irrelevant ideology that complicates the basic function of nourishment and reproduction”, she pulled him closer so that her lips pressed onto his ear, “and in regards to my supposed 'hesitation'?” she bit onto his ear making him wince as she sucked on his lobe, “eliminating you on Zamaron would have been a petty impulse fuelled by anger, that serves no relevance to me”.

He retorted, “would killing me now be of some relevance to you?”

Her lips creased into a small smile, “I will consider this thought after I have alleviated you of your needs”

 

*

 

Razer was half-awake as the hum of the interceptor kept him from drifting back to sleep, he groaned at the sight of the two green lanterns.

_RAZER IS NOW CONSCIOUS_

“I think we already got that Lanos” Hal growled at the cubed hologram, he glared at the red lantern and demanded sternly, “what happened?”

“what do you mean?” Razer suddenly woke up, the bruise on his hand rendered him silent acknowledging the facts that firstly this was not a dream and secondly he wasn't killed.

“what do you mean?” exclaimed Kilowog, “you just disappear all of a sudden without telling us and we find you floating around in space unconscious and inches towards death”.

The red lantern braced himself to be yelled at as Kilowog grabbed his shoulders only to be drawn into a tight hug.

Was it a good idea? Razer thought, what did he truly gain from it? Selfish gratification at the expense of near death.

Releasing him, Kilowog merely sighed, “make sure that's the last time you ever do something that stupid”, he left the bridge with the intention of squeezing in a nap of some sort- the drama of losing one crew member and almost losing another one was taking its toll on the green lantern.

Hal took a deep breath and asked, “so, what did you do? What did you say to her?”

There was only silence before Razer quietly answered, “she could've killed me”

“but she didn't” Hal added, “which leaves us with only one option”

Razer smiled as the green lantern stated, “we get Aya back or we die trying”.


End file.
